Atlantic Ocean
The Atlantic Ocean is the second-largest of the world's oceanic divisions, separating North and South America from Europe and Africa. With a total area of about 106,400,000 sq km (41,100,000 sq mi), it covers approximately twenty percent of the Earth's surface and about twenty-six percent of its water surface area. The name refers to Atlas of Ancient Greek mythology, making the Atlantic the "Sea of Atlas". Atlantic Ocean in Atlantis The continent of Atlantis was located in the Atlantic Ocean, roughly half-way between Europe and Terranova. Their similarity in names is more or less a coincidence: English fisherman Edward Radcliffe was more enchanted with the "other-worldly" quality of the smaller continent when he first saw it in 1452. Atlantic Ocean in Days of Infamy The Atlantic Ocean was the scene of heavy fighting between the Royal Navy and the ''Kriegsmarine'' when Japan invaded Hawaii in 1941. Keeping the sea lanes open to the United Kingdom was imperative for victory for the Allies. Atlantic Ocean in "The Horse of Bronze" Ocean the Great was both a mystery and a terror to all. Cheiron led an expedition of centaurs along the rim of Ocean the Great in order to reach the Tin Isle. Once out on the ocean, his crew discovered that the ocean had tides and far greater storms which were unknown in the Inner Sea. He did not know how far the ocean extended but was sure that the edge of the world lay some where beyond. Atlantic Ocean in The Hot War On 1 May 1951, Roman Amfiteatrov announced on Radio Moscow that Red Fleet submarines continued to strike heavy blows against convoys in the North Atlantic. Ihor Shevchenko privately wondered about this, how much the sailors in the submarines could actually see and then if the submarines actually existed in the first place.Bombs Away, pg. 331, HC. Atlantic Ocean in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life" During the reign of King Fernando and Isabella, mariner Cristóbal Colón proposed the Atlantic Ocean as an easy sailing route from Spain to Asia. Whether this was feasible remained unknown, as the Special Committee on the Quality of Life, led by Jaime Nosénada, determined that to attempt the voyage would not be in the country's best interests.See, e.g., Departures, pgs. 141-145. Atlantic Ocean in "Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods" Slue-foot Sue's out-of-control bustle bounced her across the Atlantic Ocean. After she got straightened out, she returned home by crossing the same ocean on the back of a whale. Atlantic Ocean in Southern Victory The Atlantic Ocean was the most heavily trafficked ocean in the world. All major powers in both Europe and North America had stakes in the water ways from the United Kingdom, to France, and the United States. Maintaining a strong naval force was the key to ensuring dominance and protection of trade. During the War of Secession, the US Navy had managed to blockade the Confederate seaboard, but the strength of the Royal Navy forced the US to seek an armistice. A generation later during the Second Mexican War, the US lost control of the Atlantic Ocean to the British and had their eastern seaboard ports blockaded. By the 20th century, the major powers in the Atlantic were the Central Powers on one side, and the Entente on the other. When the Great War began in 1914, both major powers were forced to contend with not only each other, but their rival neighbors like the Confederacy, France and Canada for the US, and Germany for the UK. The Grand Strategic Plan of the Central Powers was for the combined might of the US and German Navies to smash the English between the two of them and link hands. While the Battle of Jutland ended in victory for the Germans, it did little to alter the situation as the majority of the fighting was done by submersibles and raiders as all sides attempted to strangle the others trade. By 1917, the war was turning in favor of the Central Powers, with Brazil entering the war on their side, and the US had taken the offensive in the South Atlantic Ocean. The Royal Navy prepared for one last major battle, which never came to pass, as the UK asked for a full armistice before it could happen. In spite of the UK losing the war, the Royal Navy remained undefeated. When the Second Great War began a generation later, the Atlantic once more became a battle zone. The first major action occurred when the Royal Navy tricked the US Navy, and allowed Bermuda to fall to the Confederacy. Submarines and raiders of both the UK and the CSA prowled the waters, while the US Navy attempted to keep it's water ways open. In late 1942, the Royal Navy won a battle against the German Navy, allowing it to then turn its might on the US Navy in 1943. This battle was a failure and it allowed the US Navy to retake Bermuda and put pressure on CS submersibles. This also made it easier for US raiders to slip into Ireland to supply rebels with weapons. By 1944, German and US submarines were taking their toll of the Royal Navy, but the deployment of superbombs put an end to the war before any decisive conclusion to the war in the Atlantic could be made. Atlantic Ocean in The War That Came Early The Atlantic Ocean became a major naval battle ground as German U-Boats attempted to sink supply convoys crossing the ocean from Canada, and Argentina to England. When both France and England joined Germany against Russia, the Atlantic turned quiet. Later in 1941, when England left the alliance, Hitler threatened to reignite the unrestricted U-Boat war in the Atlantic. Atlantic Ocean in Worldwar The Atlantic Ocean was playing host to a large submarine Battle of the Atlantic when the the Race invaded in mid 1942. The Atlantic was the most important ocean of shipping traffic. For a while, ships received a reprieve after the arrival of the Race, who were unfamiliar with seafaring. Ships were once again subjected to heavy air attack after the Race took notice of shipping lines around the world, and the Atlantic received the most attention of all the oceans. This caused many VIP transports to resort to submarines. See also * Western Ocean (War Between the Provinces): An ocean in The War Between the Provinces Series that is based on the Atlantic Ocean. References Category:Oceans Category:Atlantis Category:Days of Infamy Category:The Horse of Bronze Category:The Hot War Category:Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life Category:Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods Category:Southern Victory Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar